


How Do You Do What You Do to Me?

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is nagged with certain thoughts and feelings. Admitting to himself he's in love with Tommy is a confusing feat, and thinking about said Glader is a much more tangled mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Do What You Do to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Newtmas one-shot~   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

"We should probably get to bed," Thomas said after the laughter between them faded. He was smiling and showed no sign of moving. 

Newt pulled his knees a little closer to himself, his arms draping off his knees, smiling ear-to-ear, "I guess," he said with no sincerity in his voice. 

Thomas paused, and seemingly reluctantly, got to his feet, "I'll see you tomorrow," his voice soft, taking Newt by surprise. Newt nodded briefly and watched Thomas make his way out of the Homestead and to wherever it was that he slept. 

Newt sat alone in the room. The bed was empty, but for whatever reason they had been leaning against it; sitting on the floor in front of it rather than the actual thing. Newt eventually heaved himself onto the soft mattress, but he wasn't even going to try to sleep. With legs criss-crossed, and hands resting on his lap, he looked down at his fingers. 

When he started thinking about Thomas, his heartbeat always quickened. A small blush burned his cheeks, embarrassed at his infatuation with the damn Greenie. Newt sighed heavily and peered at the window, up at the stars. As if they'd spell out some resolution to this. But they never did; Newt had been up late at night, trapped in his own mind and emotions before. This was far from the first time. 

He groaned and fell back on the bed, grabbing the pillow and covering his face with it. He wanted to blame Thomas for Newt's feelings for him, but it wasn't his fault. And honestly, if he changed, Newt would be disappointed on a level too high for mere words to explain. 

Little fantasies filled Newt's head; resting his head on Thomas' shoulder, taking his hand in his, wasting time laying side-by-side in the grass, under the speckled shade of leaves from the trees, filling the air with lame pick-up lines, cheesy lovey-dovey crap and giggles at said pathetic attempts at romance. Newt pressed his face deeper in the pillow, as if it would cool his burning cheeks and relax his beating heart. 

Newt couldn't figure out why he wanted these things so badly, he couldn't quite pinpoint anything that stuck out about Thomas. Sure, that bloody idiot was brave and heroic and awfully rebellious, but shouldn't that be frustrating? 

Yet, Newt still constantly found himself defending Thomas from Alby and whoever else wanted to punish him for being rebellious. 

As Newt laid in silence, he pushed away dirtier thoughts and more girly-romance-filled ones, too. He didn't particularly like being love struck. Finally, thank God, sleep took him. 

***

Newt wandered outside sleepily and hungry. He noticed Thomas and Minho disappearing into the Map Room and Newt's heart sank; Thomas was going to be entering the Maze today. 

And the moment the Doors opened, dread washed over Newt. He turned away from them as if that would make him forget Thomas going in there. Suddenly, making him jump, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay, Newt?" Thomas asked, ignoring Minho rushing him. 

Newt blinked in surprise before giving a slight smile, "I'm fine, Tommy, get out of here." 

Thomas nodded, but stayed put, staring into Newt's eyes, jaw locked. Newt gave him a quizzical look right about the same time Minho gave Thomas one angry yell. Thomas snapped out of it and nodded to Newt, "See you later?"

Newt grinned, "Nah, I thought I'd go on vacation." 

Thomas laughed and turned, rushing off. Newt watched him go, left with nothing but the relentless pulsing of his own heart in his ears. Newt let out a laugh and shook his head, wandering towards the Homestead. "See ya tonight, Tommy."


End file.
